To a Place Without Fear
by precious-passenger
Summary: This is a one-shot about and dedicated to the awesome story that is With No Moonlight by one awesome writer WasteNoTime. So it won't make much sense without reading it first. Set between chapters 34 and 35. Kurt is the one needing comfort on a particularly hard day. and Blaine is trying to help him smile despite everything. I own nothing.


A/N: Hello everybody! So this is a one-shot about and dedicated to the awesome story that is _With No Moonlight_. I know what you're thinking but I got the permission from the woman herself. Ms. _WasteNoTime_. She also saved this one-shot and patiently commented and fixed it and actually agreed that it could be published. It will not make much sense without reading it first. It's set between chapters 34 and 35.

The title is also from the same song as _With No Moonlight,_ it's _Birds_ by _Anouk_ suggested by the amazing original author.

P.S: For those of you who did not get the reference it's from season three, episode two of glee _I am the Greatest Star,_ said by Kurt about singing Streisand. Yeah, I am hopeless.

* * *

Disclaimer: As a writer of a fanfiction about a fanfiction, I can safely say that I own glee less than _WasteNoTime _does.

* * *

Kurt woke up to the sound of his alarm screeching away. It was a Saturday morning but he had tons of work to do. He had been dreading this day and looking forward to it at the same amount.

_Things couldn't be postponed anymore, time to wake up_, Kurt reminded himself and rolled around to get off the bed but something was holding him back. He turned and then came face to face with Blaine, the living breathing cuddle monster. His face was scrunched up in the most adorable way and he was frowning in his sleep. Kurt tried to peel Blaine off slowly, substituting his pillow instead but Blaine was just attached to him like a leech.

He snuggled closer and mumbled, "Comfy…ten more minutes."

Kurt guessed this was a progress from over a month of staying at Hummel's residence, during the first days of his stay, each time they made the smallest noise or movement while Blaine was sleeping, he would jump out of his bed and fall onto his knees on the floor, looking terrified. For a few moments, Kurt would see a glimpse of the boy that burned in fever or roamed the streets and was too terrified to let himself be helped. However, as nice as Blaine being comfortable was, it was not helping Kurt's case. He tried again.

"Umm, Blaine, could you maybe let me go? I really really have to pee"

Blaine shrugged, still half sleep, "duh, pee here…stay."

Kurt could not help but chuckle at that.

"Okay, that's enough. You really need to wake up before you say anything to embarrass yourself more."

It took a few failed attempts but Blaine finally fully woke up.

"Good morning!" he yawned for what seemed like an hour, dragging the sentence. He was the cutest person in the morning, Kurt thought.

"How are you feeling? I'm sure you know that today's the day," Blaine asked hesitantly.

_Blaine remembered_. Of course he did. He might be the most observant and smartest person Kurt had met. Most of his friends didn't seem to notice or remember the details when he talked, or the fact there were some days in year when he would just shut off. But Blaine did. Of course the silly boy's first thought was he did something to annoy Kurt and after following him around and doing various things to make up for it, he just outright asked him if he did anything wrong or should he just leave. That was when Kurt finally revealed to him that in a week his mother's birthday was coming up.

"I'm fine, really," Kurt said with a warm smile.

Blaine said nothing, just stared him in the eye for a couple of moments, as if he wanted to see it for himself that Kurt was fine. It made Kurt feel self-conscious and he tried to change the subject.

"Can I go pee now? Or should I follow your genius advice and just do it here?"

Blaine seemed to get the mood and shoved him playfully.

"I did not say that!"

Kurt stuck his tongue at him in front of the bathroom door. "Yes, you did…" he said and closed the door.

They got dressed and went to the kitchen for breakfast. The air was somewhat tense there as they found Burt already sitting there, he had even made them all toasts and something that the boys thought had to be the remains of a badly burnt omelet. It would cause a scene on a normal day but the Hummel men just greeted each other with sad tiny smiles.

They ate in silence for some minutes before Kurt cleared his throat and asked, "When are we leaving?"

"Oh, I was thinking of leaving at, like, noon and making it a late lunch when we come back. I guess it would be warmer then."

Kurt agreed with a nod and the conversation started to flow more freely, with Kurt teasing Burt's cooking and Burt helplessly trying to defend himself and blaming the kitchenware.

Kurt couldn't help but notice that Blaine was sulking. He had wanted to come with them when he found out, but Kurt reminded him that it was too dangerous for Blaine to be seen outside now. What will happen if someone saw him sneaking in and out of Hummel's house? Blaine had agreed and let it go, but Kurt knew that he hated being trapped here, as much as it was necessary for him.

The boys cleaned up the table and Burt went to work on some stuff in the garage. Kurt decided to make his mother's favorite dish for lunch.

"It was the first thing I learned how to make," he added.

Blaine was happy to help and listen to the boy share random memories from his childhood or give his shoulder a gentle squeeze when Kurt would become too silent and thoughtful. Then they proceeded to make some chocolate chip cookies, despite Kurt's original plan to make strawberry cake, also his mother's favorite. But Blaine's face when he mentioned that he could make cookies instead and his wide comical eyes were so worth the change of plans.

Then Kurt went to the attic, searching for photo albums. It took a lot of time and in the end when he found them it was almost time to go. He just put them all in his bedroom and after instructing Blaine to not wait up for lunch and call if he needed to, left the house.

The ride wasn't silent, like the previous one they had right after moving back to States, they kept sharing little memories and idle chat all the way.

Like last time, Kurt felt his heart race, although the way to his mom's resting place seemed much easier to recognize. He was sure he could come back here by himself next time.

After pulling stray weeds and laying the flowers, they just stood there in the chilly weather staring at the gravestone, both men hiding their face as they let silent tears fall down and smiled knowingly at each other when they saw the other's puffed up eyes. Burt put his arm around Kurt shoulders in a silent way of letting him know that he was there, and Kurt letting the support and love fill him up, painfully aware that he was so lucky for having that in his life, because some didn't.

They reached home, feeling a strange sort of calmness falling on both of them. Blaine greeted them with the delicious smell of warm food. After Kurt scolded him for not eating while they were gone, they had a lovely lunch.

As Burt headed for a short nap, Blaine took Kurt's hand gently.

"Could you maybe come over here? There's something I wanted to show you."

He led them to Kurt's room and when he opened the door, Kurt stood there, frozen on the doorstep, mouth hanging open stupidly.

His room was cleaned up and not just some random disorganized stuff put in order. No, Blaine had taken the pictures from the album and made a collage of the ones with his mother in it. Then he hanged the pictures with small clips in groups so they filled the entire wall in front of him.

His silence made the boy assume the worst as he stuttered out a huge string of words in top speed.

"You're not mad that I went through your stuff, are you? I promise I will clean it up. I'll put it all back just as it was. I made little notes on where each picture on the album was, so none would be messed up," Blaine was nearly hyperventilating but Kurt turned to look at him with wide eyes, and it somehow calmed him down and assured him for his next step.

"Now wait up," Blaine asked him and half jogged to his desk. Pulling up a small perfume from somewhere. He opened the bottle and put it gently in Kurt's hands.

"I noticed you had it with you the whole week, smelling it now and then. It's your mother's, isn't it?"

But Kurt looked at him with wide, teary eyes and Blaine smiled, already knowing the answer.

"I'll be in the guest room," he smiled and left him.

Kurt did not know how long he stayed there, staring at the pictures, smelling the perfume, remembering and crying softly. But it made him feel lighter all the same. He made his way to Blaine's room and found him sitting on his own bed.

"Thank you, thank you a lot," Kurt hugged him close. "I wish you could come, I'd want her to meet you."

"I would love to meet her too," Blaine replied. But something felt off.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

Blaine sounded like he was on the verge of tears. "I just wish I was able to go visit someone's grave too."

"Oh, was that someone special to you?" Kurt asked hesitantly, when no other explanation followed.

"Yeah, he was," Blaine mumbled thickly, lost in his own world. It seemed that he could not stop stroking the locket in his hand. Kurt sat down beside him and held Blaine's hand in both his, afraid to break the silence.

"I really can't go there. It's far away," Blaine said in a strange voice talking to himself more than Kurt and shook his head as if to get the thoughts out of his head.

Kurt couldn't help but think how fragile life was, one day you're all happy and laughing and the next day you could be gone. He was extra emotional today and wondered for the thousandth time how his life would be if Blaine couldn't make it as he stared at the pained expression in his face...

If they had found Blaine too late, if they hadn't known where he was or if they… his heart ached painfully when he imagined the possibility of Blaine leaving them, going back to that sad, scary half-life. He knew he would have been heartbroken and if he had to order him just once in his life he would order Blaine to stay with them forever.

He squeezed Blaine's hand as if to remind himself that Blaine had not left him and smiled. "Come on, let's go and finally eat the cookies."

They ended up in the living room watching _Friends_, with Blaine basically in his lap and Kurt absentmindedly tracing the tattoo on Blaine's wrist. They were watching "_The One with Ross's Inappropriate Song_" and Kurt laughed hard as the boy tried to keep up with the rapping and demanded to play the part where Ross was trying to rap over and over again.

"I'm really glad you're here, Blaine."

Blaine looked up in surprise but smiled sweetly at him.

"I'm glad too."

* * *

A/N: Thoughts? Cookies?


End file.
